


[Podfic] A World Called Catastrophe

by Jadesfire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Disability, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: Podfic ofA World Called Catastropheby Perspi.When the world ends in a flash of orange and yellow, the last thing John feels is the sensation of flying.





	[Podfic] A World Called Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A World Called Catastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77935) by [perspi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/pseuds/perspi). 



> Relates to Episodes through Season 2. 
> 
> Originally recorded in 2008, on a very poor quality microphone and with various interruptions. Cleaned up in 2017 as best I could.

[Read the text and leave the author feedback here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/77935)

Available as MP3 and Podbook, with and without music! Click through to stream (works on mobile) or download!

**With Music** | **Without Music**  
---|---  
[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8hr026FomulMVJLR1FPUmtDd2M/view?usp=sharing) |  [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B8hr026FomulWkZaM0M2RS11QXc)  
[M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B8hr026FomulTFAxWHJiZzlZcE0) |  [M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B8hr026FomulNGdEYk1CZXNhZlE)  
  
Music is _Run_ by Amy MacDonald


End file.
